The present invention relates generally to electrical contacts and, more particularly, to stripless electrical contacts.
Stripless electrical contacts are well known in the art. The following U.S. patents disclose a variety of such contacts which are relevant to the present invention; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,702,895; 3,233,206; 3,422,391; 3,553,631; and 3,879,099. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a novel stripless contact which is simple in structure, inexpensive to manufacture, easy to terminate to an insulated wire, and provides a reliable electrical connection to the wire.